Sovereign Nationalist Party
Founding The Sovereign Nationalist Party was founded in the summer of 3112 by Fredrick Fulknor and his associates after bringing together several Egato Grassroots Nationalist Parties together in a plan to gain both members and gain a foothold in the National arena to run in elections across the nation. Founded on several key principles the SNP's 1st Committee was elected on March 4th, 3112 by vote of those present at the townhouse meeting. The core of the Sovereign Nationalist Party was its belief that through cooperation between both the Government and Private Business owners that a nation could thrive on a Mixed Market System. A Mixed Market System would allow a great deal of economic freedom for the people while ensuring that the Government was able to provide the basic needs of the people without fear of shortages. The SNP believed that if the Government owned key industries and the rest remained private that a great deal of problems caused by both Communist and Free Market economics could be solved. The Founding members also took a hard stance on Globalization and the negative impact it would have on the economy of the nation. Those from the Unions where worried that should the Government promote actions that allowed foreign markets to gain hold in the nation that soon many private companies would start to take jobs overseas in the name of profits over the need of the people. The 1st Committee agreed and made it part of the Parties charter to not vote in favor of Globalization. Election Day Victory In the following elections of 3114 the Sovereign Nationalist Party was the second largest party holding 94 seats in the Government. While Fredrick Fulknor was defeated in the elections for President he made it clear that his Moderate Progressive approach to politics allowed him to work with both the left and right sides of the political specturm in order to find a middle ground. Soon after the elections Fredrick Fulknor and the Sovereign Nationalist Party began to push out bills dealing with Economic Security, Military Reformation, Healthcare Reform, Foreign Intrests, and Financial Responsibility. It would later be said that its Progressive Moderate stance is what would lead to the Government breakdown that would happen from 3115 to 3116. The Sovereign Nationalist Party as well as Fredrick Fulknor has stated that while they share blame they do not feel they were responsible for the problems nor the handling of the affair. Cobura Government Unrest of 3115 - 3116 In 3115 soon after the elections the Patriots Party changed its affiliation and its name to the Communist Party. At first the Sovereign Nationalist Party was working with the Communist Party on nationalization of several key industries as well as assisting in several affairs that dealt with the Military. However a bill proposed by the Sovereign Nationalist Party to cut the budget across the board in the hopes of stopping wasteful spending by the Government as well as to begin adding money to the nations bank was met with stiff oppisition by the Communist Party. In response to contined pressure by the SNP and others to work on the budget the Communist Party siezed control of the Military and declared a National State of Emergency until further notice. The Sovereign Nationalist Party seeing it as an attempt to gain power through a coup begain to take action by ensuring that the Communist Party realized they had no authority over the Military or curfews in a state of emergency. Despite this the Communist Party backed by the Revolutionary Marxist-Leninist Front attempted to gain power through force. The Sovereign Nationalist Party called to the people and to the other parties to block this action. The unrest would contine as the Sovereign Nationalist Party made a Declaration of the Peoples National Assembly which would give temporary power over to the Peoples National Assembly and override the Communist Party and its allies. Soon after this however a Call for a new Elections was made and passed with the Communist Party losing the majority of its seats the country appeared to be back on track to recovery. Lawlessness of 3116 In 3116 during the Communist Incursion as many in the SNP would later call it, the Sovereign Nationalist Party underwent many challenges. Within months of its declaration to strip power from the Communist Party, the ruler Communist Party backed by the RMLF placed many of the key officials of the Sovereign Nationalist Party on arrest warrants to be carred out by the nations Military Police forces. This was carried out and several key officials including many local officials where arrested. Fredrick Fulknor was never arrested as he took refuge in members homes never staying in the same place twice. During this time several key political buildings including the Sovereign Nationalist Parties HQ was occupied by the military under the orders of the Communist Government. Despite this however the SNP continued its operations including assisting other parties continue efforts to remove the Communist Party from power. Loss of 3117 The Early Elections of 3117 saw the decline of the Sovereign Nationalist Parties power. With only holding a few seats it was no longer seen as a unifying force but a second rate party that would assist other parties in their bills. Fredrick Fulknor announced to the party that he believed that there was still a great deal of tensions between the Communist supporters and the Nationalist and that it was that tension that was the force that dropped the SNP from a formal party to where it was now. Despite the loss the Sovereign Nationalist party has stated that it would continue its efforts and support all the parties by continuing to be a Moderate Progressive Party that symbolizes the need for a Cooperative between Government and the People.